Defective Tragedy
by Collective Memory
Summary: 15 year old Uchiha Sasuke lives with his elder brother Itachi that abuses him, for 2 years Sasuke has been raped and abused this is Sasuke's life up until he meets the blonde dobe Uzumaki Naruto after a trip to the hospital
1. Chapter 1

Collective Memory once again 2 stories in 1 day gasp yea I'm on a roll :P yea this is Sasuke centric and yaoi Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto yes hehe yea im maki'n capters 2 k ps I SWEAR wilted flower will b up either 2morrow or the next day sorry I'm slow

Disclaimer-Naruto will NEVER belong 2 me

"You belong to me, mine to hold and mine to break, do you understand me Sasuke?" the scarlet eyed man whispered dangerously to the broken boy beneath him, "H-Hai ni-sama" he whimpred to his lover "Good" Itachi cruelly yanked Sasuke up to eye level by his ebony hair, suffocating him in a smearing kiss, Itachi bit his brother's tongue, sucking all the blood greedily, "You taste delicious Sasuke" Itachi purred, the younger Uchiha couldn't help but moan, the elder Uchiha pushed Sasuke against the wall roughly straddling his back side and untied the draw string of his black pants "You're going to scream my name little brother."

Sasuke choked back sobs as the tears streamed down his porcelain face crashing around him, he bit his swollen lip until blood seeped out shutting his eyes, then everything went black… Sasuke awoke up 2 hours later and filthy no change here "He's gone" the younger Uchiha slowly got up to limp over to the glass shower the steaming water made him wince in pain but not before locking the door behind him, Sasuke rested his forehead on the cool tile. For 2 years this has been going on, for 2 goddamn years! He slammed his fist in anger, but all he felt was hopelessness. "What if I drowned myself?" the ebony haired boy thought forlornly "Then I'd be free from this nightmare…"

Sasuke held his breath, and then exhaled deeply "Who am I kidding? Che" he smiled bitterly "I'll never be free… even in death my soul still belongs to my brother." The younger Uchiha turned the handle and stepped outside the safety of his shower and fogged off the mirror, in what seemed like eternity Uchiha Sasuke had finally looked at himself, same black hair same black eyes same pale face nothing was different but the teenage boy peered deeper into the window he saw himself differently- permenant tear stains down his face, eyes full of sorrow and sickly skin… this mirror reflected his soul… coal eyes narrowed in anger he saw weakness and Sasuke hated weakness

"Damnit!" he punched the mirror in rage shattering it to pieces, he didn't even flinch as the glass shards pierced into his hand making blood gush out. The younger Uchiha gazed at his hand blankly and sighed "I'm going to bed…" he walked to his room quickly and locked the door behind him crawling into bed and looked at his bleeding hand again "hopefully I'll bleed to death…." Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep, praying to some God that he never wakes up.

_To be Continued_

Well scratches head I don't know what to say to continue or not continue I have no idea lol I wrote this out of rush im afraid well thank you 4 reading- Collective Memory


	2. Chapter 2

Defective Tragedy chapt. 2 yea sorry I took so long I couldn't believe people actually liked it I'm proud yay thank you so here ya go its appreciated-Collective Memory

Disclimer- don't own Naruto man I wish I did but who doesn't?

Coal eyes snapped open to bright cerulean eyes boring into him "Ahh!" Sauske screamed and jumped back banging his bandaged hand in the process. The younger Uchiha gasped in pain "are you okay?" Sasuke glared at the stranger in front of him "Who the hell are you?" the stranger pouted "What a bastard, I visit everyday and this is the thanks I get!"

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow "Visit everyday…' he looked around: white walls and a withering rose at his bed side pale fingers picked at his undergarments, he wasn't wearing anything a light bulb flashed into his mind "A hospital?" the kid snorted "Hello Captain Obvious" Coal eyes narrowed who was this kid?

He looked about his age with untamable bright yellow blonde hair; impossible blue eyes sorta tan skin and whiskers?! "Uchiha Sasuke" the blonde haired boy blinked and grinned foxily "Uzumaki Naruto" he stretched out a hand and stopped noticing the other boys bandaged hand "Oh well looks like no handshake for me."

He placed a hand on the back of his hand and laughed, Sasuke blinked at the loud laugher h ecould feel a headache and groaned _"What a dobe" _after a brief silence the stranger dubbed Naruto looked at the patient named Sasuke and blushed: dark tresses that brushed against his pale angelic features coal eyes that lacked life: like a fallen angel.

The younger Uchiha was uncomfortable "Is there something on my face?" the blonde dobe blushed "So Sasuke-teme, do you have any family?" the dark haired boy winced, his coal eyes gazed at his bandaged hand strait through to the marred flesh behind the veil- his reason for self inflicted pain his eyes darkened-Itachi- the very name burned his tongue.

"An elder brother" Sasuke spat out, Naruto blinked innocently "What's his name? Is h e nice?" Sasuke glared at the nescience in front of him "What's it to you?! Why are you here anyway?! Go bother your parents or whoever you came to visit then go home! Leave me the hell alone, kid." Naruto flinched at the dark haired boys harsh words and smiled sadly.

"I don't have a family, there all dead or don't want me." He said softly, Sasuke instantly bit his tongue he felt like a like a dick "I go visit everyone in this hospital, this is my home and I only stopped by because no one should have to be alone." The younger Uchiha's eyes softened "Naruto I didn't mean that… I apologize." Sasuke bowed respectively or at least tried, the whiskered boy smiled "Don't beat yourself up teme, you didn't know."

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto and smiled sadly "I know what you mean my parents are dead too, it's just me and Itachi, the devils incarnate." Naruto's blue irises widened "its hell, this room is paradise" the blonde hair dobe smiled sadly "Is that why you had so many bruises and cuts?" Sasuke open his mouth and closed it speechless "You're an interesting guy teme friend material lets continue this later I have a blood transfusion later Sasuke."

The whiskered teenager ran outside without another word shutting the door behind him. The dark haired smiled and collapsed on his pillow but smiled sincerely the 1st time in a long time "Che, friend huh?' Sasuke laughed "Almost" a knock interrupted his thoughts "the dobe, it hasn't even been 5 minutes what a loser, come in dobe" the white door creaked open and Sasuke's heart beat stopped "Is that anyway to speak to me Sasuke-kun? Sorry to disappoint you foolish little brother."

Sasuke gazed at the devil himself "Itachi…' the door closed behind him.

2 be continued What did you guys think well I liked it review thank you if u have any successions PM me I'll read them, was it worth the wait?? thank you-Collective Memory


	3. Chapter 3

Collective Memory here, Defective Tragedy ch

Collective Memory here, Defective Tragedy ch.3, thanx 4 the wait .enjoy I think I wrote more than usual YAY 4 creativity!

Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto

Coal eyes trembled at the devils incarnate before him. The tall man closed the door behind him _click_ Sasuke cursed under his uneven breath- he was locked inside a limited space ALONE with his insane brother-Fuck me, the hospital patient studied his brothers hard eyes flickering with silent rage and thin lined mouth on his stoic face- he wasn't happy at all-Fuck me sideways.

"I don't like your methods of trying to flee from me little brother." His words where as cold as ever but behind them lurked danger, Itachi walked gracefully to Sasuke's bedside click click his formal shoes tapped a rhythm of death and sat on the white hospital bed his younger brother was bound to.

A pale finger traced up Sasuke's leg agonizingly slow through the sheets "I fail to understand why you would blemish such a flawless body" stopping at his flushed cheek the younger Uchiha shut his eyes and embraced a world of darkness "Open your eyes when I speak to you" his words hid a treat but Sasuke refused.

Itachi's slender hand stroked his little brothers cheek and without warning snatched a fist full of Sasuke's raven hair and forced his face inches from contact- coal met crimson- Sasuke trembled "That's better" his cool breath tickled Sasuke's chap lip, he shuddered everything about his brother was cold.

"Why do you do this to yourself Sauske?" Itachi's iron grip relaxed and his words where soft but his eyes never changed, the raven haired boy lowered his head, his face down casted in his lap, the older Uchiha gently lifted the younger Uchiha's chin and rested their foreheads together.

Sasuke unconsciously rested his eyes in false comfort, "Foolish little brother, I love you beyond the tainted blood that binds us." He barely whispered, Sasuke's eyes flickered a furious crimson and spat in Itachi's, the older raven didn't even flinch, "You lack the ability for such a thing, Love Ha! You're too fucking heartless." Itachi smiled and whipped the spit off of his face with the back of his hand, it was gone, Flawless as usual no trace of imperfection, it made Sasuke sick.

"Heartless you say…" the man in black chuckled then quicker than the eye could see slammed Sasuke against the wall, pinning him by his bandaged hand which he was crushing with his weight. The younger Uchiha screamed in agony which was muffled by Itachi's lips, coal eyes widened in disgust a kiss like poison, he was suffocating him, Sasuke gave up and Itachi separated but didn't release him from his position.

The older Uchiha whispered in the younger Uchiha's ear "If I was heartless you would be in hell with our disgusting family." Something invisibly pierced Sasuke's broken heart at his brother's unspeakably cruel words, "I hate you." He breathed painfully, Itachi smiled "Foolish little brother you don't hate me enough, no admit it..." A pale finger brushed against his quivering lip "You love me Sasuke." Something inside him snapped, Sasuke trashed violently against the older male kicking, hitting and biting like a savage animal.

A wild fist connected with Itachi's face, a tight hand coiled around Sasuke's neck like a hungry snake; crushing the life out of him a knee connected with his stomach, he gasped in pain, the hand rung tighter, there crimson eyes met one scared one cruel.

_Knock knock_ instantly Itachi released Sasuke's neck and he collided to the bed painfully gasping for air, as if he was drowning, drowning in his brother. "Come in" a shaky voice responded, Itachi glanced at his brother daring him to say something, once again Sasuke wanted to die.

The hospital door opened and revealed a blonde woman with a huge bust and a clip board in her hand "Hello may I help you?" the older raven bowed respectfully to the older woman, "Tsunade-sama it is an honor to finally met you, I am Uchiha Itachi the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke, thank you for looking after him."

The blonde haired woman dubbed Tsunade nodded warily and looked over to the uneven breathing teen on the hospital bed studying his form "Of course" the large busted woman walked over to Sasuke and put a cool palm on his sweaty forehead and felt the pulse on his neck, her lip thinned. "What happened to your hand, Sasuke?" coal eyes darted away from her sharp hazel ones "I punched a mirror." He answered truthfully.

Tsunade was quiet for a few seconds "I see" she turned around to face the legal guardian "Mr.Uchiha may I ask how you got in this room." Cold eyes met hers "I let my self in, Tsunade-sama" her eyes narrowed "Are you aware you have broken the law, visiting hours begin at 9 it is 7 you are 2 hours too early I'm going to half to ask you to leave, policy." Itachi's eyes darkened threateningly but bowed lowly "Forgive me, Tsunade-sama I was just concerned about my little brother's well being he is the only family I have left since the tragedy excuse my actions."

Sasuke almost threw up in disgust, Tsunade didn't even blink "I am truly sorry but as you can see he's alive and breathing and rest assure we will only give him the utmost care, you may leave now Mr.Uchiha." Itachi stayed silent registering her words; he smiled "Yes, of course." He brushed past her and placed a single red rose in the vase next to Sasuke's hospital bed and faced him "Forgive me Sasuke, I wont be able to visit you this evening due to my late business hours as you know." His hand rested on Sasuke's bandaged one, he flinched "Farewell Little brother, recover so you can come home soon."

The older Uchiha bowed a final time then exited the room _click click_ until it faded out. Sasuke exhaled a held breath "thank you" Tsunade nodded "You should thank the brat not me." The raven haired boy blinked "Who Naruto?" she smiled "yes, well I have other business to take care of later kid." The woman walked out the room but halted "Oh and no more punching mirrors you do and I'm strapping you up and therapy got it."

Sasuke gulped "Yes ma'm" the door closed, and he smiled to himself "That dobe, I'll have to thank him tomorrow." And for the first time in Sasuke's life since the "tragedy" he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

_To be continued_

Hate it love it? I think I did a good job tell me what ya think, thank u. 


End file.
